


Class of 2009

by NowYoCandysGone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowYoCandysGone/pseuds/NowYoCandysGone
Summary: Byleth is down on her luck and struggling to recover after a bad divorce. When her 10 year college reunion arrives, it brings her former best friend, Claude, back into her life...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Class of 2009

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> It's been a while since I last wrote a fic, let alone a 3H fic! But here we are. I had a lot of people look this over, so hopefully you all enjoy it!

Byleth pulled her car to a stop outside her apartment building and turned off the vehicle. The warmth of her heater lingered as she sat quietly in the car, trying to stop her racing thoughts from taking over. 

She had just returned from the courthouse where she had  _ finally _ finished the divorce papers that had been hanging over her head for the last 6 months. She was free.  _ Goddess _ , she was free at last. No more cheating. No more second and third and fourth and fifth chances.

It would be much warmer inside the apartment…

She stepped out of the car and onto the salt-and-snow covered sidewalk, approaching her mailbox. She rifled through her keychain and unlocked the tiny box, removing the stack of envelopes. Flipping through as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, she took note that her wifi bill was due, as was her rent. 

A gold envelope caught her eye right as she approached the door, but it was far too cold out to open it at that moment. 

Punching in the building code, Byleth retreated to the warmth of her complex. She picked up a package that had been left at her door, not giving it a second thought; it was more than likely the new cat toys she had ordered. Stepping into the apartment, she almost tripped over said cat, who was waiting for her at the door. 

"Hey, Cethie," she greeted the black cat. "Did you miss me?" Cethleann didn't respond, she just padded into the kitchen.

Byleth threw the mail down on the kitchen counter and removed her coat, hanging it up in the closet. 

"What should I have for dinner, Cethie?" She asked the cat. Once again, no response. "Leftover pizza it is." 

~~~

It wasn't until Byleth had eaten three slices of pizza and drank half a bottle of wine that she remembered that she still had to go through the rest of her mail. That gold envelope was at the back of her mind, but seeing it sticking out of a bunch of junk mail and bills made her pick it first. 

She tore open the top and took out the card inside. It read:

YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE 10 YEAR REUNION OF GARREG MACH UNIVERSITY: CLASS OF 2009. 

Dinner will be provided. Open Bar. 

Please RSVP at gmu.edu/classof2009. 

Geez! Had it really been 10 years since she had graduated college? Byleth thought back on her time as an undergrad and graduate student, studying Political Science. She was now a Professor at Fhridiad Community College. How time flew…

Did she even  _ want _ to go to this reunion? She was a newly divorced professor at a  _ community college  _ with a cat who liked her ex-husband more than her and a propensity to drink. She was probably doing just as well as most of her former classmates, if she was being honest. Or maybe she was doing worse, she wouldn't know unless she went to this thing. 

Well, a party with free food and an open bar wasn't the worst thing she could do on a Saturday night. 

Byleth wandered over to her computer and logged in, then watched as Cethleann took her spot on her bed next to the couch. She turned back to the computer. FodlanBook was still open on the screen, but she ignored it in favor of RSVPing for the reunion. 

Once that was done, she took to scrolling through FodlanBook as she usually did after getting home. At least it was Winter Break, so she didn't have any papers to grade. As she scrolled, a post caught her eye. 

_ So excited for my 10 year college reunion! #FearTheDeer!  _

It was posted by someone she hadn't heard from in nearly seven years!  _ Claude Von Riegan _ . Had it really been so long? If she remembered right, they had lost touch after she married Sylvain. Claude hadn't wanted her to marry him...

_ Time for some FB Stalking.  _

She clicked on his page and was immediately greeted by lots of pictures and posts. He was rather active, it seemed. 

Pictures of his archery targets; a big group picture of him and his coworkers at a blood drive; a few pictures of him with a pink-haired girl who Byleth recognized as Hilda Goneril, another mutual friend whom she had lost touch with. It went on and on. 

As Byleth was about to move on, she noticed that he was currently online. 

Taking a deep breath, Byleth opened the chat window and started to type a message. 

**Byleth Eisner:** Hey. I know it's been a really long time, but I couldn't help but notice that you're going to the GMU reunion. I will also be there. Would love to catch up. 

She didn't expect him to respond almost instantly.

**Claude Von Riegan:** Hey Byleth! It's really good to hear from you! What's it been, seven years? And yeah, I'm really excited to see everyone!

**Byleth Eisner:** I don't think "excited" is the right word for me. Morbidly curious as to how everyone is faring...yes. 

**Claude Von Riegan:** Haha! That too. 

**Claude Von Riegan:** Ugh, my kitten is scratching up the TV stand again. I've gotta go. But I'll see you at the reunion!

And with that, Claude went offline. 

~~~

Byleth didn't want to dress too fancy for this reunion, but she didn't want to dress like a slob either. She settled on a black body-con dress that sat right above her knees and a silver chain necklace with a matching tennis bracelet. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and she actually put on some makeup. This was easily the most effort she had put into her appearance in the last year. 

The reunion was to be held at the banquet hall on GMU's campus, which was about an hour's drive from her apartment. Not a terribly long distance, but still far enough that she'd have to leave early to get there. 

Upon her arrival, she received a sticky name tag, on which she almost wrote  _ Byleth Eisner-Gautier _ out of habit. She managed to catch herself as she was writing the 'G' and put a line under her name instead. She then received a name card with her table number on it and was directed to the banquet hall.

The party was in full swing when she walked into the banquet hall, hundreds of people all mingling and catching up as they waited for dinner to be served. Byleth looked down at her name card. She was at Table 22. Before anything though, she needed a drink…

She didn't see anyone she recognized right away, so after stopping at the bar she simply made her way to her table and took a seat, looking around at the crowd. While nursing her vodka cranberry, she looked at her phone. She didn't care too much about mingling.

"Byleth?"

She looked up and saw Claude for the first time in seven years. He had grown out his chinstrap beard and his hair was longer, but it was undoubtedly her friend. 

"Claude," she said with a small smile. He held out his arms for a hug, to which Byleth stood and allowed herself to embrace her old friend. 

"It's so good to see you, old friend," Claude said. "Where's Sylvain?" 

Ah yes, the question she had been dreading since she had reconnected with Claude. 

"Oh. He's not here," she replied. 

"Didn't want to come?" Claude asked with a tilt of his head. 

Byleth wordlessly held up her right hand. No ring. Only a tan line where her ring used to be. 

"We got a divorce," she admitted. "He wanted the ring back." 

"What a douchebag move. I'm sorry, Byleth. That must have been really tough." 

"Thanks, Claude. Means a lot." And she really meant it too. 

"So uh, how long ago did you break it off?" Claude asked. 

"A year ago, but we finally finished the paperwork a few weeks ago."

"You hanging in there all right?" 

"Ye-- oh son of a bitch!" Byleth suddenly exclaimed. She had been about to say, 'Yes', but the sudden appearance of her ex-husband at the door to the banquet hall stopped her in her tracks. On his arm was a busty brunette, the same one that she found in their marital bed with him. That had been the final straw for her.

It really didn't help that the girl was wearing  _ her former wedding ring _ on her overly manicured finger.

Claude jolted and turned to follow Byleth's gaze, and seeing Sylvain made him scowl. 

"He has a lot of nerve…" Byleth grunted. "I need another drink."

"Coming right up," Claude said with a reassuring smile at Byleth.

~~~

After three more drinks, Byleth finally felt like talking again. Claude had stuck by her side through her sudden "thirst", which she appreciated.

"So, how have you been? Any girls in your life?" 

"Nope. I moved back to Almyra after college. I got busy running my dad's company and never really pursued romance. I just moved back to Fodlan half a year ago to pursue some expansion opportunities." 

"That makes sense. Maybe someday, right?" 

"Maybe. After seeing what happened to you and what happened to my parents, I'm not so keen on the whole marriage thing." 

"Fair enough. It's not for everyone." Byleth didn't say that it apparently wasn't for her either, but the thought was there.

Her gaze occasionally drifted to her ex-husband and his new arm candy. It only made her thirstier. Or maybe that was the vodka. Same difference. 

Claude looked behind him to follow Byleth's gaze. "Seriously though, By, are you okay?" 

"Never better," she said while downing the rest of her drink.

"Want me to go throw my drink in his face?" 

"Nah. Don't worry about it," she said. "The damage is done."

~~~

It was after dinner and her seventh vodka cranberry, and people were starting to end their nights. Claude and Byleth were not included in that. Instead, they sat outside the banquet hall on the floor, chatting away about their time in college.

"Do you remember the time we had a bet on who could get a higher score in ski ball at Kirsten's? And the loser had to…" 

"Streak across the quad in broad daylight? Oh, I remember. I'm still impressed that no professors saw you…" Byleth said. She downed the rest of her drink and set the glass aside. 

"It was a miracle. And if I had known that you were going to hustle me like that, I never would have taken the bet!" Claude frowned.

"I didn't hustle you! It just took me a second to get warmed up." 

"Riiight, I still don't believe you."

"We were pretty close in college, weren't we?" Byleth said, looking down at her lap. 

"I'd even say we were at best friend status…" Claude said softly.

"Claude?" 

"Yeah, By?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Sylvain. I know that's what ended our friendship." 

"Yeah, well...the past is the past. All we can do is learn and move forward, even if it hurts." 

"Can we be friends again?" Byleth asked quietly. 

She couldn't quite make eye contact with Claude. If she did, he would see the tears in her eyes. 

"Of course we can, By. I've always been your friend, but I felt...I don't know...betrayed? Maybe that's not the right word."

"I'm sorry, Claude. I'm so, so sorry. I wish there was a way I could make it up to you." 

"Don't worry about it. Let's just let it stay in the past, hm?" Claude said, resting a hand on Byleth's shoulder. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. Our friendship was never that fragile, but I certainly made it seem so. I should have been more supportive."

Byleth leaned down and rested her head on Claude's shoulder. "I should have married you," she said. 

"Come on, By. That's just the alcohol talking. Don't kid about stuff like that." 

"Yeah…sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She let out a large yawn. 

"Do you have a place to stay, By? My apartment isn't too far from here. I don't want you driving in this state. My couch is super comfy, I can bring you back here tomorrow and you can head home from there." 

"Claude, I couldn't impose on you like that…" Byleth murmured.

"Please. I insist. I'll get us a Lyft."

\---

Byleth stumbled into Claude's apartment, an inebriated but still lucid Claude right behind her. 

"I'll get you some blankets and a pillow. Be right back. Make yourself comfortable. Also, watch out for Barbarossa. She's around here somewhere." 

"Mmk…" Byleth murmured while trudging over to the couch. She plopped down unceremoniously and looked around the dark apartment. Claude definitely knew how to make a place seem homey. 

He returned a few minutes later, blankets and pillow in hand. On top was what appeared to be a GMU t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. 

"Here ya go, By. I thought you might want to get out of those clothes and into something more comfortable. Bathroom is down the hall to the right. If you need anything, I'll be in my room right across the hall from the bathroom. Goodnight." 

"Mhmm. Goodnight." Byleth said, looking down at the t-shirt and pants. He was right--she did not want to sleep in a bodycon dress. Trudging down the hall to the bathroom, she changed into the pajamas and set her dress on the towel rack. She returned to the living room and collapsed on the couch, draping the blanket over herself and falling asleep. 

\---

The clock on the microwave read 3:45AM when Byleth woke again. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and took in her surroundings. That's right...she was in Claude's apartment. She laid back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling for all of two minutes before looking at the clock again.

_ I wonder… _

Standing up, Byleth wandered down the hall towards the bathroom. She looked across the hall and noticed that Claude's door was open. He was sleeping peacefully.

She stepped into the room and over to Claude's bed. In a moment of courage, she shook his shoulder. Claude stirred and blinked his eyes open, staring up at Byleth.

"Hm? Byleth? What's wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep…" she muttered. "I haven't been sleeping well ever since the divorce…" 

"I see." Claude sat up in the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Wanna talk about it?" 

Byleth took a seat and sighed. "Not really. It's just...hard sleeping alone when you've had someone by your side for the last seven years." 

"I can't say I understand, but I do know that when your routine changes, it can be hard to adjust."

"Yeah...it's been hard to adjust to a lot of stuff." 

"I can only imagine. I'm sorry you're going through this, By. Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"No...I think this is just something I need to work through. I'll uh, I'll go back to the couch now. Sorry to wake you."

Claude caught Byleth's hand. "Stay." 

\---

Byleth woke to the sun peeking through the curtains and herself wrapped around Claude. He was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of their current position. Byleth unwrapped herself from him, not wanting to overstep her boundaries more than she already had. 

Almost as soon as she did this, Claude stirred. He turned his head and opened his eyes, staring at Byleth. 

"Good morning…" he said with a grin. 

"Morning." 

"How do you feel, By?" He asked. 

"My head is  _ killing  _ me," she whined. "I totally drank too much."

"Haha, yeah. Don't worry, over the last few years I've perfected my hangover cure. Come on, let me make you some breakfast."

"You're too good to me, Claude," Byleth said with a grin.

\---

The scent of bacon and eggs was already helping with her headache and Claude was preparing an ungodly amount of both for just the two of them. She sat at the kitchen bar and watched him while holding her head in one of her hands.

"Hang in there, By. It's almost ready," Claude said as he flipped the bacon in the pan. "The key is to cook the eggs in bacon grease. That's my secret--bacon grease and coffee, and lots of it."

"Not together, I hope," Byleth said. Bacon grease and coffee together sounded absolutely disgusting.

"Nah. Bacon, eggs, and coffee. The meal of a million hungover college kids across the country. Remember? You and I would go to Lucky's after a particularly bad bender and eat a ton of the stuff. Too bad they aren't still open or I would have taken you there."

"Oh, I remember. You probably ate them out of business."

Claude playfully waved his spatula in Byleth's face. "Hey! I had help,  _ friend _ ." 

Byleth laughed as Claude set a plate with four eggs and five strips of bacon on it in front of her. A mug of black coffee followed shortly after.

"I know you like your coffee unbelievably sweet, but black coffee is the key to a hangover cure. You can have your sugar milk with a splash of coffee after you drink that."

"Fiiine," Byleth groaned, picking up the mug and taking a sip. Her face twisted into one of disgust. "Gross...but I'll drink it in the name of getting rid of this headache."

"Atta girl," Claude complimented with a cheeky grin. 

After an additional three eggs and two more strips of bacon, Byleth finally stretched and pushed her plate towards the sink. She felt significantly better after such a delicious meal.

"That was amazing, Claude. Thank you," she said. "My compliments to the chef."

"Hey, anytime. I usually go for a walk around this time of the morning, work off my breakfast, get some fresh air; wanna go with me?"

"That sounds great, actually." Byleth said. "But I don't have anything other than my dress…"

"Lemme see if I have anything you can wear."

\---

Byleth ended up wearing a much too large hoodie and a pair of sweatpants that Claude claimed to not wear anymore. It would keep her warm on their walk, at least. 

The two walked side by side during their entire walk, and at one point or another, Byleth even wondered what it would be like to hold hands with Claude. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing, because every now and then, his hand would twitch.

Upon their return to the apartment, Claude suggested they warm up with some coffee and a movie. 

That movie turned into three movies. Before they knew it, the sun had set. 

"I should probably let you go home at some point, huh?" Claude asked as the credits rolled of the third movie. 

"Yeah...I need to feed Cethie and change into some smaller clothes. But I'll wash these and return them to you the next time I see you." 

"Oh, so in another seven years?" 

Byleth nudged Claude. "No, of course not. I forgot how much fun I have with you, and I hope we get the chance to hang out again soon."

Claude stood up and collected their mugs and plates, and went into the kitchen. "So where are you living these days?" 

"Fhridiad. I teach at the community college." 

"Oh damn, that's like an hour from here." 

"I know, and it's freezing year round, but I wouldn't trade my job for anything."

"Good for you, By. I'm glad that one of us has conviction."

\---

The drive back to campus was one that Byleth had made many times over during her time at GMU. Something about the scenery filled Byleth with nostalgia. How many times had she and Claude carpooled to class their senior year? Too many times to count.

Claude pulled into the empty space next to Byleth's car and put the car into park. 

"Still driving the Wyvern, huh?" he asked, pointing out the window at her vintage car. Byleth laughed.

"Yup. I'll be driving her into the ground," Byleth said with a smile.

"You mean you haven't yet?" Claude asked, completely serious.

Byleth nudged his arm. "Hey. She's been good to me." She sighed. "We should do this again."

Claude smirked "What, have a drunken sleepover after a school reunion in another ten years?"

"Well, maybe without the reunion and ten year split, but yeah. We need to hang out again, and soon. I've gotta return your clothes at some point, right?"

"Right. Maybe I'll find my way up to Fhirdiad and I can crash on your couch."

Byleth laughed. "Maybe." She sighed and looked out the window at her car. "Thanks for the ride...and for sharing your place for a night."

"Anytime, By. I mean it."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Second Chapter will hopefully come in the next couple weeks! Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
